Jennifer's Body: Revenge
by clatoforeverx
Summary: Needy didn't kill Jennifer that night, they made a promise to eachother. That they would find Low Shoulder, and kill them...together. Needy swears she could never forgive Jennifer for Chip's death. But as time progress's she finds her best friend coming back to her, can she find it in her heart to forgive her?


_Disclaimer-_I don't own anything to do with Jennifers Body.

Basically, this story is about Jennifers Body. Needy doesn't kill Jennifer, instead she agrees to help Jennifer go and find Low Shoulder and kill them. Yeah, because Jennifers body is one of my favourite films, and when Jennifer dies, :( I honestly thought they should have kept her alive. So I thought, why not write a fanfic about it? So give it a try? xox

* * *

Needy never killed Jennifer that night, she made a deal with her. She would find Low Shoulder and cause them as much pain, as they caused Jennifer on that awful night.

Jennifer Check, beautiful, gorgeous, popular, every guy wanted to date her. Nobody knows who she is really, what Low Shoulder made her become.

Jennifer and Needy walked into school that day, Needy could tell she hasn't ate for a while as her hair was dull and greasy, she had bags under her eyes. She had pale skin. She still looked beautiful though. That was the thing about Jennifer Check, she could look like shit, but still look beautiful. That was the thing that baffled most people. Needy wasn't the same person after the night after her boyfriend Chip, died. She didn't understand why she had to pick Chip. She had the pick of the town, anyone. But she went after Needy's boyfriend. That's something she could never forgive her for, no matter what.

"Jennifer, come on. We've got to go." Needy protested, the bell for class rang at least 5 minutes ago. That was the thing about Needy and Jennifer's relationship that nobody could understand. Jennifer was popular, and drop dead gorgeous. Needy was nerdy, she didn't spend her time flirting with boys. How was she best friends with the head cheerleader? Everybody asked themselves that everyday when they see them walking to class together. Nobody really understood the truth behind it all. Sure, they had been bestfriends since they were born. But nobody knew about the other side to the truth. She hoped nobody would ever find out.

"Come on Needy, we're only five minutes late. What's the rush?" Jennifer said checking her watch and smiling.

"Jennifer, I need to get a good grade in Geography, please come on." She said, lightly tapping Jennifer on the shoulder and then quickly withdrawing her hand.

"Needy." Jennifer said quickly turning around to face her. "You can touch me you know. You don't have to lightly tap me."

Needy eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh come on. You know I would never hurt you! I promise you, I couldn't bring myself too. Please trust me on that!"

"But you hurt Chip, the one and only thing that made me happy in this shithole of a life!" Needy said, the anger building up inside of her.

"I'm sorry Needy." Jennifer said, and made her way down the corridor.

"Where are you going!?" Needy shouted after her.

"To Geography? Are you coming or what?"

Needy nodded reluctantly and followed her down the corridor, she watched as Jennifer sauntered into class without a care in the world. She quickly followed and sat in her seat next to her.

"Jennifer Check! You are late, and so are you Anita Lesnicki. What do you have to say for yourselves?" The Geography teacher asked them both.

Needy didn't know what to say. Luckily Jennifer spoke before her, "Nothing." She shrugged.

"Nothing? Miss Check, that is extremely rude and inappropriate!" The teacher exclaimed, shocked to say the least.

"Okay." Jennifer shrugged, oh how she loved winding teachers up.

"Anita! What do you have to say for yourself?" He started, "How could you let Miss Check lead you astray, your such a bright girl."

"Jennifer did not lead me astray, so I would advise you to keep your big trap shut! She is my bestfriend, and I will do whatever the hell I want!" Needy shouted standing up, knocking her chair over in the process.

"Sir, don't listen to her she's being irrational." Jennifer said in Needy's defence. She knew that they were both being sent to the head's office. But Needy, needed to maintain her record of good behaviour. Even though the sound of it is extremely stupid, she couldn't let her best friend downfall because of her.

"No Miss Check, your being irrational. Both of you to the head's office now." He said writing them a note, and gesturing for them to leave the classroom.

Jennifer and Needy stood up, and left. Walking down the corridor, Needy smiled at her. "Thanks, for trying to help me Jen."

"No problem, your my best friend right?" She said, hoping 'yes' would come out of her bestfriend's mouth.

"Yeah, I suppose." Needy smiled, knowing that she could still be friends with her, no matter what happened to Chip.

"Anyway, I can't be bothered to listen to that stupid teacher drone on, about behaviour again to me. You wanna ditch?"

"Um." Needy hesitated, she had never ditched before. "Okay?"

"Great, now come on before someone catches us!" Jennifer says and drags Needy out of the door.

The clouds were grey, and it looked like it was going to rain. Usual weather for the small town of 'Devils Kettle'. They wandered down the field for a while, talking about things. Needy's heart ached for Chip. Her beautiful boyfriend who was reduced to nothing. She watched him die, something died in her that day. Chip's funeral was the worst, seeing how distraught his mother was, and younger sister. She stood with them and cried. They thought he was brutally murdered, which he was. But they believe the killer is still out there. Which they were. They don't know who it was though, but Needy knew more than she was letting on. She knew who murdered Chip Dove.

"Hey Jennifer." Needy started, "So about Low Shoulder. What are we going to do?"

"Kill them obviously, well I am. But you can help if you want." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I know that. But how can we cover up our tracks? What if we get caught?" Needy said worriedly.

"Please Needy, it's not like I've never done it before. I know what I'm doing okay?"

Needy had to give it to her on that one, nobody knew who was responsible for the death of the school's football captain, also the death of Colin, the school Goth. She was dreading being involved, that's what scared her. Murdering. But Jennifer knew what she was doing. She just had to trust her judgement.

"Okay, so when are we going to do it?" Needy asked her best friend.

"Well, we obviously need to do some research, find out where Low Shoulder are staying, what time. How we can get in past security and shit like that."

"Wait their that famous they have to have security?" Needy said.

"Yeah, only because of me the low life scum." Jennifer muttered under her breath, Needy heard and put her arm around her.

"It's okay Jennifer, I promise. We will catch them, and kill them for what they done to you. I am not going to let them get away with this."

That's when Needy realised, it was all Low Shoulders fault that Chip had died, aswell as Colin and the football captain. Obviously it wasn't all their fault, they didn't single out who would die. But they still needed to pay.

"Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Jennifer said, as she picked up her bag and text book.

"Jennifer." Needy said, knowing what was going to happen.

"I have too Needy, please. I've been trying, I just can't starve myself much longer. I'll die."

"Please, just another day." Needy whispered.

"I can't, I'm sorry Needy."

With that Jennifer walked into the forest of Devil's Kettle. Leaving Needy stood their alone. Wondering, who would it be next? She started to walk home, but decided to stop off at Chip's grave.  
She pushed open the big iron gates, and walked to where Chip was buried. A single tear fell down her cheek, she dropped to the ground and burst into a hysterical mess. She felt guilty for Chip's death, she couldn't save him. They both knew it, but if only she got there sooner. He might of still have been alive. It was all her fault.

That was why she couldn't bring herself to kill Jennifer that night, she knew it wasn't entirely her fault. It was partly hers, partly Jennifer's and partly Low Shoulders. If she only didn't tell Low Shoulder that Jennifer was a virgin that night, maybe she would still be...Jennifer.

"I'm sorry Chip, I will avenge you I promise. Low Shoulder are going to pay. And I'm sure I will make it as painful, as possible." Needy said, as she stood up, and headed out of the graveyard. 'Oh Low Shoulder, if only you knew. What I've got planned for you.'

* * *

_Hey guys, so I know I usually write Clato Fanfics, but I thought why not a Jennifer's Body fanfic? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will keep writing this, but don't worry 'Will sparks fly' is my main project. Please review your thoughts on how I've approached this, feel free to PM me with any questions about my stories, I will try and answer them as truthfully as I can. If you have a story that you have read, but I've not continued it. PM me, and maybe I could sort something out. With a chapter. Thankyou ily all! x_


End file.
